Ultraviolet (UV) light, continuous or pulsed, can be used to treat water, including to disinfect water and deactivate pathogens therein.
Known pulse light systems for various uses generally include a power supply, a capacitor bank charged by the power supply, a pulse configuration circuit for shaping the height and width of a pulse, and a pulse lamp, which can include xenon or mercury.